1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyelets and a press for attachment of such eyelets, and more particularly to a press machine for attachment of eyelets which is capable of allowing the eyelet attachment to be carried out using a single die, thereby achieving an improvement in the efficiency of the eyelet attachment. The present invention also relates to an eyelet having a configuration capable of not only allowing the eyelet to be firmly attached to a cloth without being separated from the cloth due to an external force repeatedly applied to the eyelet or cloth, but also allowing the eyelet to be made of a material containing a large amount of polycarbonate, thereby eliminating the requirement of disposing the eyelet separately from the cloth upon disposal of the cloth and pollution of the environment caused by the eyelet disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyelets are generally attached to waterproof cloths used to cover articles placed in a storehouse or on a quay, beach, or pleasure ground, in order to firmly hold those waterproof cloths using wires. Such eyelets may also be attached to tents or covers for vehicles.
For attachment of such eyelets, press machines have been used. An example of a conventional press machine is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 94-2209, which is incorporated herein by this reference thereto.
The press machine disclosed in the publication includes a table arranged at the front portion of a body of the machine. A die, which is used when punching a cloth to be attached with eyelets, is arranged on the table. Another die, which is used when attaching eyelets to the cloth, is arranged on the table. Rods are connected to the dies to transmit a drive force from a drive means mounted on the machine body to those dies, thereby laterally moving the dies, respectively.
A punch adapted to perforate a hole through the cloth and a press adapted to attach an eyelet to the cloth are arranged above the dies, respectively, in such a fashion that they can slide laterally together. The punch and press can also move vertically by a drive force transmitted thereto from another drive means.
Now, the operation of the press machine having the above-mentioned configuration will be described.